A Princesa e o Curandeiro
by Erica Ribeiro
Summary: Wilson vira babá e conta uma história pra boi dormir.Nesse caso, uma criança.


**Disclaimer:** Não são meus

**Tít****ulo:**A Princesa e o Curandeiro

**Série:** House M.D

**Spoiler:** nenhum,pelo que eu lembre

**Gênero:** Huddy.

**Classificação:** livre

**Sinopse:** Há muito,muito tempo,numa galáxia muito,muito distante...

**Nota da Autora:** Eu tive a idéia durante uma das minhas viagens com alucinógenos...brincadeira, eu tive a idéia no banho, é uma estória boba,meio sem noção,e como disse Wilson numa das cenas que eu deletei da fic , a realidade foi um pouco alterada.

Espero que vocês gostem e se divirtam, porque foi isso que eu fiz quando escrevi. Se não gostarem, há o consolo de saber que nunca mais vou me meter a escrever uma fanfiction de novo,bem,até eu terminar a que comecei antes dessa,depois disso ninguém lerá nada escrito por mim.

**A Princesa e o Curandeiro**

Wilson fechou as janelas e as cortinas e olhou pra garota deitada na cama.

Ela roía as unha do dedão e olhava para ele entediada.

Olívia era uma menina adorável, mas possuía esse péssimo hábito.

- Olívia, pára de comer os dedos!- ele ralhou com ela.

Freqüentemente Wilson se perguntava se teria um dia uma criança realmente sua para poder ralhar.

- Sua namorada brigou com você de novo?

- Eu não tenho namoradas para brigarem comigo.

- E aquela garota de óculos que veio aqui mês passado?

- Ela não era minha namorada.

- Eu gostei dela,ela parece ter bom gosto.

- Obrigado. - agradeceu convencido

- Estou falando do presente que ela me deu-ela riu - bem, sair com você não deve ser tão ruim, senão não teria conseguido casar com tantas. Você vai casar com ela?

- Não, e a minha vida amorosa não é assunto a ser discutido com alguém da sua idade.

Olívia se empertigou e disse:

- A idade não importa o que importa é a capacidade de compreensão do seu ouvinte.

- Quem disse isso, o seu pai?

- Mais ou menos. Ele disse isso só que de uma maneira diferente colocando a palavra idiota em alguns lugares e dizendo umas coisas que eu não entendi direito. Aí mamãe refez a frase e ficou desse jeito.

Ele imaginou a cena e sorriu, ainda não podia acreditar que tudo estava dando certo para os dois depois de tanto tempo.

Ele pensou em sair, mas Olívia o encarava como se esperasse alguma coisa.

- Você quer ouvir uma história Olívia?

- Meu pai não gosta muito desses contos de fadas. - ela apontou para uma estante cheia de livros.

- É você que tem que gostar.

- Ele diz que as histórias são para meninas bobocas. - ela pensou antes de dizer - Algumas são meio bobas, mas eu gosto quando mamãe lê pra mim.

-Então vou contar uma pra você. - ele caminhou em direção a estante

- Tem que ser uma dessas?Eles já leram todas, não tem mais graça. Você não sabe nenhuma de cabeça?

- Ok.

- Mas não pode ser chata. Eu não quero dormir.

- Esse é o objetivo.

- O objetivo é me divertir antes de dormir e não me matar de tédio.

- Qualquer coisa, eu sou médico.

Ele começou:

Há muito, muito tempo, numa galáxia muito, muito distante...

Ela interrompeu:

- Isso não vale!É a introdução de Star Wars,você vai contar Star Wars,não é melhor assistirmos os dvds?

- Acho que seria melhor eu apagar a luz,te dar boa noite e descer,o que você acha?

- Bem, seria melhor se você não me desse boa noite,mas descesse e trouxesse um sorvete de chocolate pra mim,não é um plano bom?

- Com algumas modificações ele até que ficaria, por exemplo,ao invés de pegar o sorvete pra você eu pegaria pra mim...Boa noite.

- Espera!Eu posso ficar sem sorvete, mas não sem a história.

- Bom, assim não preciso te lembrar o por quê de você estar aqui.

Ele sentou na poltrona e prosseguiu:

Havia um reino, nesse reino havia...

- Qual o nome do reino?

- O reino se chamava Reino.

No reino,que se chamava Reino,todas as coisas eram justas,porque a princesa que o governava era justa e...

- Infeliz - ela completou.

Havia uma princesa justa, linda e razoavelmente feliz.

-Razoavelmente feliz!Você está dizendo isso só pra me contrariar.

- É, esse é o objetivo da minha vida.

A princesa controlava tudo no reino e quase todos gostavam dela. Tinha muita gente invejosa por ali,eles faziam comentários nada elogiosos sobre ela. Mas ela não ligava, sabia que era pura inveja e que essa gente não tinha importância alguma na vida dela.

- Ela não tem nome?

- Não.

- O reino já não tem nome, a princesa também não... Da onde você tirou essa história?

- Do mesmo lugar que tiraram a da garota com sapato de cristal - ele deu um tapinha na própria cabeça.

- Ela tem que ter um nome.

- Qual você sugere?

- Elizabeth?

- A minha princesa não vai...

- Toda princesa se chama Elizabeth.

- Por isso mesmo que a minha não vai se chamar.

- Marguerite?

- É o nome da sua gata.

- Meredith?

- Eu não gosto dela.

- Patrícia, Joan, Victoria, Sônia?

- Enfermeira chata, ex – namorada chata,não traz boas lembranças e não gosto desse nome.

- Desisto!

- Que tal Ilsa?  
- Ilsa não é nome de princesa.

Por isso mesmo. Nós só estamos perdendo tempo com essa história de nome. Quando eu não der nome aos bois, é porque os bois não têm nome. Não questione isso.

Ilsa governava e o reino com mãos de ferro, mas os aldeões não ligavam, porque as terras do Reino eram as que mais prosperavam.

Havia comida, água e boas condições de vida. Ilsa era pessoalmente responsável pela saúde de seus súditos.

Ela era um tipo de médica, digo um tipo, porque naquela época, eles não o chamavam de médicos e sim de curandeiros.

Havia um grande grupo de curandeiros no Reino, para atender a demanda da população.

Desse grupo destacavam-se – além da princesa – sir. John Walter, que era o melhor amigo de Ilsa, o mouro de dois metros de altura chamado Namerof, Esach,um rapaz de cabelos e sorriso brilhante e Silanno,uma elfa loira que passaria facilmente por irmã de Esach,mas era uma coisa totalmente diferente. E por último, mas não menos importante,o Curandeiro,um homem meio sujo,meio barbudo totalmente rabugento,mas que possuía um certo charme.

O mouro, o garoto do cabelo bonito e a elfa, eram os criados do Curandeiro rabugento, eles não gostavam de admitir, mas o adoravam.

Esach,porque o via como um pai,tanto para o bem quanto para o mal. Nesse caso mais para o mal.

Namerof,o via como um pessoa sábia,uma pessoa muito babaca,mas sábia e Namerof gostava de gente inteligente.

E Silanno,o via como um animalzinho ferido, ela era louca para levá-lo pra casa.É claro que ela não admitia,mas era assim que as coisas eram. Se o Curandeiro se descuidasse só um pouquinho, era bem capaz de ele na cair na rede dela.

Ilsa e o Curandeiro divergiam muito, em relação a tudo, desde qual a melhor época para plantar sementes,até que roupa era a mais adequada para ir a uma reunião da corte. Sendo assim, sir Walter sempre se mostrava presente, intervindo nos momentos mais oportunos e não deixando que o palácio se transformasse numa feira, o que era muito fácil quando os dois começavam a discutir.

Ele parou.

- Você não vai continuar?

- Você ouviu um barulho?

- Não.

- Eu ouvi. Espera um pouco eu vou ver o que é.

- Não!- Olívia gritou e ele a olhou sem entender – Deve ser a Marguerite, ela gosta de andar pela casa a noite.

Sir Walter, que era muito perspicaz, sempre suspeitou que seus dois melhores amigos nutrissem algo além que o simples desejo de se irritarem mutuamente nem a chegada de Lady Casty ao reino tirou da cabeça dele que naquele caroço tinha angu.

- Quem Diabos é essa?

Lady Casty era uma prima de Ilsa,que vivia num reino muito,muito distante. Infelizmente, esse reino foi atacado pela peste, sendo assim: pernas pra que te quero?

Todos os que tinham condições de fugir fugiram, e Lady Casty foi uma dessas pessoas.

Ilsa não via a prima há muito tempo, mas lembrava dos tempos em que elas brincavam nos campos e de como a vida era mais fácil sem ter que fazer mil coisas, lidar com mil problemas e todo aquele blábláblá de sempre.

Ela a acolheu e as duas retomaram a amizade de quando meninas. Mas elas não eram mais meninas brincando na relva verdejante. Elas eram mulheres, com interesses um pouco mais adultos.

- Como namorados?

- Sim.

- Namorados como sir Walter ou com o Curandeiro?

- Acho que sir Walter era bonzinho demais pro gosto dela.

Houve um baile pela chegada de Lady Casty,e nesse baile ela foi apresentada a todas as pessoas importantes,inclusive o Curandeiro.

No começo ela o detestou, mas por algum motivo bizarro,como sei lá,um pacto com o demônio. No fim da festa eles já agiam como se conhecessem há tempos.

No dia seguinte, só se falava sobre isso em todos os cantos daquela terra.

Ele andava de lá pra cá no gabinete de Walter falando nos lindos olhos de Casty enquanto Casty enlouquecia sua prima falando do senso de humor e da delicadeza de espírito escondida debaixo daquele... Amontoado de barba e sujeira.

Os dias passaram, com os dias as semanas e os meses. E a única coisa que se falava era no casamento dos dois, porque sim, apesar de muito bem aconselhados, eles decidiram se casar.

De um lado Ilsa tentava dissuadir Casty, de outro Walter, apesar de ver que nos últimos tempos o amigo estava bem mais alegre, se perguntava quanto tempo ainda duraria o encanto.

Ele e Ilsa sabiam como ele era, estavam sempre com ele nos bons e maus momentos. Enquanto Casty só o conhecia tolamente apaixonado.

O que aconteceria quando ela visse o homem que todos viam sempre, e não aquele que ela viu depois de algumas taças de vinho?

Contra todas as previsões eles casaram e foi morar no reino muito, muito distante da onde ela tinha saído. Foi uma época muito triste pra algumas pessoas.

Sir Walter tinha falta de ser interrompido em momentos inoportunos, e infelizmente para algumas pessoas passou a ter esse hábito.

Namerof gostava de ter sua inteligência desafiada e achava que nenhum de seus colegas era páreo para ele como seu antigo chefe.

Silanno,ficou triste um tempo,por não ter sido a escolhida,mas com o surto de sarampo que vitimou uma boa parte da população,ela se recuperou.

Esach,perdeu um bom dinheiro apostando que o chefe não casaria,e sua também sua segunda fonte de renda,afinal,a maior parte das apostas que ele organizava,tinham a ver com o Curandeiro. Tirando o fato de que sem ele, Esach se sentia meio abandonado.

Para algumas pessoas a reação da princesa foi um tanto inesperada. Não que ela tenha chorado desesperadamente e arrancado os cabelos como aquelas carpideiras...

- O que são carpideiras?

- Mulheres que choram em funerais.

- E por que elas fazem isso?

- Elas são pagas pra isso.

- Elas ganham dinheiro pra chorar?Será que eu posso ser isso quando eu crescer?

- Sua mãe não vai gostar da idéia.

Mas ela estava triste, mais triste do que alguns poderiam supor. Ela ficou bastante ocupada com o surto de sarampo, e o que para alguns poderia parecer cansaço, para sir Walter era algo diferente.

Sempre quando conversavam, ele percebia um brilho diferente nos olhos dela e ela freqüentemente tocava no nome dele, às vezes se perguntando o que ele faria, ou simplesmente comentando que talvez ele achasse algo que aconteceu durante o dia interessante ou engraçado, quando na verdade ele provavelmente acharia tudo aquilo um saco. Mas sir Walter era bom o suficiente para não estragar a fantasia dela.

Trabalhar, trabalhar e trabalhar, por um bom tempo, essa foi a rotina de todos no castelo. Uma rotina que foi quebrada, quando para ajudar um de seus aliados a princesa entrou em uma guerra.

Como todas as guerras, essa gerou mais perdas que ganhos. Ela durou tempo o suficiente, para todos os envolvidos se perguntarem se aquela guerra sem fim tinha algum sentido.

- Por que eles brigavam?

Wilson pareceu meio confuso.

- Por que... Eles brigavam por terras, fronteiras essas coisas de antigamente.

- Você não lê jornal?

O rei Kram VI, que foi quem começou a guerra, ficou louco depois que sua esposa se jogou no mar junto com suas damas de companhia, o seu filho Kram VII assumiu o trono e assinou um tratado de paz com os outros envolvidos. Mas já era tarde, a vida de muita gente já fora destruída.

- Uma dessas vidas, é de um conhecido nosso. Você sabe quem?

- Será que é alguém sujo?

O Curandeiro estava de volta, mas faltava um acessório.

Ele se feriu na guerra, e quando voltou as coisas não pareciam ter sentido. Ele não sabia como retomar sua antiga vida, e a seus olhos Casty e a vida que dividia com ela lhe parecia estranha.

Casty não conhecia o lado amargurado do marido e não consegui se adaptar ou entender e os dois acabaram se distanciando tanto, que ele acabou voltando ao único lugar que sempre lhe pareceu familiar, onde as pessoas não o olhavam como alguém que deveria ser isolado eternamente na Torre.

- O que é a Torre?

- O lugar onde colocavam os loucos, os criminosos e todos que eram contra a ordem estabelecida.

A viagem foi longa e dura, e ele voltou doente e cansado. Mas quando entrou em sua velha sala e encontrou seus leais lacaios com uma expressão de tédio digna de pena,ele se sentiu em casa.

Enquanto ele voltava a sua velha rotina, o conselho discutia se ele poderia ou não voltar a seu posto.

No reino muito, muito distante pra onde ele se mudou depois do casamento, comentavam que ele não estava batendo bem das bolas, e talvez não fosse aconselhável aceitá-lo de volta.

Foram horas chatíssimas de discussão inútil, pois no final quem mandava mesmo era Ilsa, e ela queria que ele ficasse. Mas o conselho, não se dava por vencido tão facilmente, e exigiu que alguém supervisionasse pessoalmente o trabalho dele.

Ninguém quis aceitar o cargo, e já que a princesa defendeu tão arduamente a idéia de tê-lo de novo por lá, coube a ela,certamente como punição,ficar às 24 horas do dia vigiando cada passo que ele daria no reino.

Não foi nada difícil seguir os passos dele, já que no fim do dia ele caiu uma doença tão misteriosa,que nem ele que se achava o tal, conseguiu descobrir qual era.

Ilsa chamou os curandeiros do reino e dos reinos vizinhos, ela mesma o examinou, mas não encontrou resposta para seu mal.

Cada dia que passava ele ficava mais doente, e quanto mais doente ele ficava mais intratável se tornava. Tão intratável, que nem Sillano conseguia mais ficar perto dele.

Ilsa então tomou para si a responsabilidade de curá-lo. Ela passava seus dias fazendo infusões, e a noite ela se debruçava sobre manuscritos antigos, em busca de respostas.

O Curandeiro apesar de viver reclamando, estava gostando da atenção recebida, ficar implicando a cada novo chá que ela oferecia era uma diversão sem igual pra ele, e ele gostava de no fim da noite,quando ela achava que ele estava dormindo,de olhar pra ela, enquanto ela tentava ler com a luz de uma única vela.

Ele não pensava mais na vida que tinha deixado pra trás quando se separou da esposa, ele só pensava na vida que ele deixou de ter justamente por ter se casado. E ele se odiava por isso, porque sabia que ficar pensando no passado e nas oportunidades perdidas era perder tempo, não mudava em nada sua condição atual e só fazia com que ele se sentisse mais e mais miserável.

- Eles não eram chamados de médicos, as pessoas usavam vela ao invés de luz elétrica, mas conseguiam se divorciar?

- Já ouviu falar de Henrique VIII?Você por acaso tem faltado às aulas de história?

Ele era um... pé rapado,para os padrões da época ele era um louco,enquanto ela era uma nobre. Foi a coisa mais fácil do mundo terminar com o casamento.

Por todo o reino a noticia se espalhou, os aldeões apostavam quanto tempo ele duraria, alguns diziam que era castigo por todas as coisas más que ele dizia.

O clero se recusou a dar-lhe a extrema-unção, ele disse que era pagão e riu na cara deles.

Sir Walter assistia a tudo isso de sua sala, ver o amigo em estado tão degradante o deixava deprimido e sem esperanças. Toda vez que ele saía do lado do amigo, se perguntava se o veria com vida no dia seguinte.

Foi enquanto tinha um desses pensamentos depressivos que Ilsa irrompeu pela porta.

Ela sorria, e ele nunca a vira sorrir daquele jeito.

Ela andou de um lado pra outro da sala enquanto explicava o plano pra salvar o amigo. E enquanto ele ouvia, começou a pensar em como o sorriso dela parecia louco, mas não tão louco quanto o plano dela.

- Onde está Ilsa?- perguntou o homem sem tirar os olhos da janela

- Ela viajou – respondeu a moça de orelhas pontudas enquanto media sua temperatura

- Eu não estou com febre - ele se afastou das mãos dela.

- Ok. Eu volto mais tarde então.

- Não está esquecendo de nada?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Não está esquecendo de dizer onde ela foi?

- Você não perguntou isso. E eu não sei pra onde ela foi,só sei que ela saiu mais cedo com sir Walter.

Ela disse isso e saiu, deixando-o perdido em pensamentos.

Passaram-se três dias sem notícias, e as línguas estavam a todo vapor. Cogitou-se a possibilidade de Ilsa e Walter terem fugido e casado em segredo, outros diziam que o Curandeiro em um ataque de loucura os cortou em pedaços e alimentou os animais do fosso, enfim, um boato mais absurdo que o outro.

No quinto dia a verdade apareceu.

- Nem morto eu tomo essa coisa. - ele tentava se afastar da garrafa

- Se você não é isso o que vai acontecer - ela aproximou a garrafa dele

- Que tipo de amigo é você? Ela quer me matar.

- Não. Você é que está dificultando a sua cura - sir Walter afirmou enquanto lia um pergaminho. - Lady Hermano morreu enquanto estivemos fora, vou mandar flores pra família, quer que eu coloque seu nome?

- Mas que pena!Você faria isso por mim?

- Sem problemas.

Ele olhava para os dois sem acreditar.

- Quem liga. Ela morreu?Ótimo, pelo menos não dói.

- Sua dor vai passar se você beber isso.

- Ok. O seu plano genial pra salvar a minha vida foi viajar por dias até a floresta, ouvir os conselhos de um velho que até a mais idiota das crianças sabe que é biruta e me dar uma beberagem com cor de água suja.

- Falando assim não parece um bom plano – disse Walter

- É exatamente isso que eu estou falando. – ele sussurrou

- Eu não estou nem aí se você acha que o velho é louco, se eu sou louca ou se isso não vai dar certo. Você vai beber isso nem que eu tenha que chamar um dos guardas e te amarrar.

- A última me apetece melhor que a primeira.

Todos os dias, depois de uma longa discussão Ilsa o fazia tomar o chá. Era cansativo discutir com ele todos os dias, mas ela estava tão acostumada aquilo tudo,a careta que ele fazia depois de beber,as conversas que eles tinham quando a zanga passava,e o sorriso que ele dava quando era dito algo engraçado.

Ela não lembrava de outra época em que tivesse se sentido mais feliz, e ele muitas vezes se perguntou o que aconteceria depois que melhorasse completamente, pois era inegável que o chá funcionava.

As folhas viajavam pelo castelo, sopradas pelo vento. Os pássaros cantavam nas janelas e o açougueiro ameaçava cortar a cabeça de Esach com um cutelo.

O pobre homem se sentiu roubado quando soube havia perdido o dinheiro de um ano na aposta.

As coisas no Reino estavam tentando voltar ao normal. Os que não tinham perdido dinheiro estavam indiferentes com o fato do objeto da aposta ter sobrevivido, os que perderam começaram a especular sobre a natureza da doença, e daí nasceram boatos envolvendo demônios,velas e sangue.

As semanas foram passando, e apesar de não ter ninguém seriamente doente, nenhuma crise diplomática e a vida no castelo estar uma pasmaceira sem fim, sir Walter sentia que havia algo estranho no ar.

Ele achava estranho o fato de Ilsa e o amigo se evitarem, ou a mania dos dois de entrarem na sala dele e ficarem em silêncio. O silêncio deles o irritava, eles não eram silenciosos,eles gostavam de chegar e falar,e ele estava acostumado a ouvir, nem que fosse a coisa mais óbvia ou mais idiota da face da Terra.

- Qual o problema?- ele perguntou a Ilsa depois que pela milésima vez ela voltava da janela.

- Eu não tenho problemas.

- Tá bom. A minha vista deve ser muito boa mesmo - ele se aproximou da janela e olhou – Não me parece grande coisa, a não ser que a pessoa goste de ver... É quem eu estou pensando?Ali com o... é a sua prima?

- Sim.

- Desde quando ela está aqui?

- Ela chegou essa manhã. Quando... - Ilsa limpa a garganta – ele estava doente, eu pensei que seria uma boa idéia chama – lá.

- Pensou?O que te fez mudar de idéia?

- A maneira que ela olhou pra ele, o jeito que ele olhou pra ela...

- Você acha que ele a ama?

- Você acha?Eu não sei, há alguma chance disso não ser verdade?

- Se ele nutrisse sentimentos por ela, ele não teria partido.

- Ele poderia estar confuso.

- Ele não é do tipo confuso.

- Talvez você não o conheça tão bem.

- Se o seu conhecimento fosse maior que o meu não estaria olhando pela janela, estaria lá embaixo fazendo o que, eu que te conheço muito bem, gostaria de fazer.

Ela sorriu tristemente e enquanto saía da sala respondeu:

- Eu não faço a mínima idéia do que você está falando.

Walter a observou se afastar e depois se virou pra janela, eles não estavam mais lá.

- Ela casou.

Walter deu um pulo.

- Quem casou?

- Sillano. Ela casou com Esach noite passada, você não ouviu os gritos?

- Eles ainda não casaram, eu não recebi convite.

- Casty, ela casou com o filho do rei louco.

- Com o filho do...

- Esse mesmo. Agora ela é a rainha da esquisitolândia.

- Esse lugar não existe.

- Tanto faz.

Ele se jogou no sofá e bocejou.

- Você não parece triste.

- Está ouvindo?- Walter fez que não com a cabeça-Estou tentando encontrar um motivo pra isso.

- A sua esposa está retomando a vida dela e...

- Se fosse esposa não estaria retomando nada.

- Já que é assim, por que está aqui?Por que não está comemorando a confirmação da sua liberdade?

- O que há com a Ilsa?

- Ilsa?Então é a Ilsa?

- Se com isso você quer dizer que eu quero saber o que há com a Ilsa,sim. Qualquer outro tipo de insinuação é idiotice da sua parte.

- Sei tanto qual o problema dela quanto sei qual é o seu.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Toda vez que você vem aqui eu pergunto qual o problema, se toda vez que eu pergunto você diz que não há nenhum, só posso acreditar que não há nada, portanto, se não há nada com você, não há nada de errado com ela. As insinuações ficam a seu critério.

Sir Walter volta-se pra janela e sorri.

Ilsa tentava ler um dos novos decretos a serem aprovados, a aquilo a deixava com dor de cabeça. Ela estava quase dormindo, quando ouviu a porta sendo aberta.

- Eu disse que não queria ser incomodada.

- Se eu estivesse dormindo ao invés de estar trabalhando em prol do povo que tão sabiamente não pode me escolher como rainha, eu também não gostaria.

- Quem deixou você entrar?

- Sabia que a maior parte da guarda de vossa majestade tem uma tendência a encher a cara.

- Sim, encher a cara dos indesejáveis de sopapos.

- Não, encher a cara com água que passarinho não bebe. Tsctsctsc, que vergonha.

- O que você quer de mim?

- Errado, o que você quer de mim?

- Você veio me procurar, você quer algo de mim.

- Não foi isso o que eu Walter me disse.

- O que ele disse?

- Que você está louquinha por mim.

Ela abre a boca, fecha e começa a balançar a cabeça.

- Ele não te disse isso.

- Ele é um fofoqueiro - ele diz no ouvido dela.

-Eu nunca disse isso a ele, portanto, ele nunca poderia ter dito a você.

- É verdade. Mas e daí?

- E daí que é mentira.

- No. É a mais pura verdade, você acabou de confirmar, e além do mais, eu estou te dizendo que você é louquinha por mim.

- Você está dizendo?Baseado em quê?

- No fato de eu ser louco por você.

- Acho melhor você sair agora - ela diz séria.

- Essa é a parte em que você pula em mim e me enche de beijos.

- Essa teria sido a parte em que eu te encho de beijos, se você não tivesse sido um cretino e não tivesse se casado com a minha prima.

- Acho que não foi meu melhor momento.

- Finalmente concordamos com alguma coisa.

- Provavelmente eu não teria me casado com ela, se você me tivesse pedido para não fazer.

- Eu disse a você. Eu disse que não era uma boa idéia.

- Eu queria que você tivesse me dito que não era uma boa idéia porque me amava e não simplesmente que não era uma boa idéia, como se estivesse falando de andar a cavalo ou chupara manga e beber leite.

Ilsa baixou a cabeça, não queria que ele visse seus olhos cheios de lágrimas,não queria ver o quanto ela o magoara.

- Acho que já acabamos – ela fez um movimento em direção a porta

- Acho que sim - ele estava quase saindo quando ela disse baixinho

- Você nunca me deu chance.

Ela olhou nos olhos dele,estavam molhados também.Ele se aproximou e tomou os lábios dela nos dele...

- É melhor parar por aqui- House diz enquanto atravessa o quarto

- House o que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu moro aqui.

- E então Ollie,sentiu minha falta – ele beijou a testa da garota

- Você atrapalhou o tio Wilson – ela reclamou

- Às vezes seu pai é bem mal-educado querida. – Cuddy coloca a mão na testa da garota – Você sente alguma dor?

- Ela está bem, sem febre, tosse... Há quanto tempo vocês estão aqui?

Cuddy e House se olham, ela dá um sorriso meio sem graça e diz:

- Sabe o gato?

- Ela vai adorar saber que era um elfo. - House cochichou

- Não precisa falar baixo, eu sei que vocês estão falando da Cameron.

- Sabe?- os três perguntaram juntos

- Eu não sou burra!Sir Walter parecia o único personagem sem defeitos, e você – apontou para Wilson- estava na cara que tava inventando tudo na hora. A princesa era parecida de mais com a mamãe e...

- Já entendi. Por que me deixou continuar?

- Estava divertido. É uma maneira diferente de conhecer a história de seus pais, eu gostei.É claro que papai quase estragou tudo.

Wilson suspirou.

-Você sabia que eles estavam aqui?- a menina assentiu

- Eu gostei. - disse Cuddy

- Eu também – Olívia disse enquanto recebia um beijo de boa noite de Wilson

Os três olharam pra House

- O que foi?Querem que eu diga que gostei?

- Boa noite House.

- Eu acompanho você até a porta – Cuddy se ofereceu

- Tchau Olívia.

- Tchau tio.

Olívia adormecia enquanto as vozes subiam até o quarto.

- Por que você é o fiel, gentil e inteligente amigo e eu sou o Shrek?

- Porque eu sou o amigo fiel, gentil e inteligente e você é o Shrek - ele respondeu.

- Se eu sou o Shrek, você é o Burro.

- Isso não muda minha condição de amigo fiel, gentil e inteligente.

- Percebeu que ele está te chamando de ogra? Ele perguntou a Cuddy

- Não. Eu sou a adorável princesa, você é ogro. Foi uma fatalidade ela ter se apaixonado pelo ogro e não por sir Walter.

-Viu?- perguntou Wilson

- Hey!Por que o Foreman não foi um ciclope, teria sido mais legal.

- Boa noite House.

Olívia ouviu Wilson dizer antes de finalmente cair em sono profundo.

**FIM**

[H [H [H [H[H[H [H [H[H [H [H [H [H [H[H[H

**N/A: **Não ficou do jeito que eu queria,e a impressão que eu tenho é que eu me embananei toda em algumas partes,mas eu reescrevi três vezes essa mesma estória e eu tenho a impressão que se eu for verificar de novo,eu mudar um monte de coisas e nunca vou postar. E postar já virou uma questão de honra pra mim, então criticas serão bem aceitas, elogios serão apreciados e... é isso aí pessoal.

**PS: **eu sou péssima com diálogos, eu não sei escrever da maneira que eles falariam. E eu não consegui arrumar um nome para o House, um dos meus maiores desgostos durante o processo.


End file.
